Tatted with you
by alechee
Summary: Bella Swan isnt what she appears at first. But then who is? She's all professional when she goes into Cullen Tats, and she asks for a very elegant tattoo. Will he first impression on everyone she meets at Cullen Tats be pernmanent, or will it be replaced?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"Hey butch! Got a client at the front. Wants to talk about design." Rosalie Hale says to me one gloomy October morning in our beautiful town of New York City.

"Rose, seriously, like I'm in the middle of something, go talk to the person yourself. You're on your ass all day and I'm not up for this shit right now." I answer her.

"I'm not going near that dumb bitch. You're the people person, you do it. I'll take over." She said, sauntering over to me and my client.

"Fuck you alright. Don't touch my guy," I say to Rose, dumb bitch. I look back down to my client on the table. "I'll be right back Johnny; I gotta go see what's up out front." Johnny just nods and continues listening to his iPod. Stupid kid, don't know what he's doing to himself.

As I walk to the front I start thinking about all the nasty things this person must've done to Rose. Rose wasn't necessarily nice, but she always looked forward to marking someone with her signature.

I grab the clipboard on the counter and look down to it, filling out my name and shit like that.

Without looking up I say, "Alright, I'm Emmett Cullen. I'll be the guy to do your design and tat. How may I help you?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, hi. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet the guy who's gonna mark me for life." Said Ms. Bella Swan. She had a very nice voice. Very… soft. But assertive as well. I looked up and was shocked. No wonder Rose didn't like her.

She was fucking beautiful. And business like.

She had a smile on her face, and her hand was held out for me to shake. I took it carefully; compared to me she was so tiny. Maybe about 5'1 without her tall as fuck heels. Her grip was strong though, which threw me off.

Her hair was brown, of that I was sure of, but I didn't know how long it was. It was in a bun, and she had a clip at the top, as if to hold bangs. She had ruby red lips, with perfect straight white teeth. Her smile was genuine.

Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, with gold specks in them, and in the light, and the blue blouse she was wearing; they captured my attention like no one had before.

"Drop the mister. Keep the Emmett. Mr. Cullen is my father." I said, regaining the ability to speak again.

"Close your mouth Em, a fly is gonna crawl up in there." Said Alice, my way to perky sister, who was at the counter flipping through a magazine.

Bella laughed, and it was so cute. She even snorted, and then covered her face in embarrassment. I smirked, and looked back at my sister.

"Stop stealing my clients from right under my nose. Then maybe I'll let you show off your ink skills." I said to her, gaining a growl in return. I smiled and turned back to Bella.

"Now, how can I help you?" I said to her, motioning for her to follow me to my office in the back of the shop. I heard the clicking of her heels behind me and I knew she was following me, practically on my tail. Her steps were small and quick.

When we got to my office I closed the door for optimum confidentiality. I sat down behind my desk, and watched as Bella put her purse down, and took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of me.

"Well, I want a tattoo. If that wasn't obvious enough. And I've heard that you are the best here in New York, and since its New York… I'm guessing I should take peoples word for it. Of course I'd like to see some of your past work, assuming you have a portfolio. The tattoo I want isn't the most extravagant, but it means a lot to me, and so I want someone very good at what they do. "She said to me, all the while checking her phone for a message I'm guessing, and answering, her fingers a blur.

"Well, I can show you my past works, if you just let me…." I said, turning around and going towards my file cabinet. I took a picture of everything I tatted. May it be bad or good. Like that I knew what I had to improve on, and what I could let go. Even how to scale things.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have somewhere I have to be, sooner than anticipated. I thought they would've waited. Is it possible to reschedule….?" She asked me, getting up slowly from her seat. I can barely see down her shirt.

Wow… she looks like she has nice tits…

SHUT UP CULLEN. She's a client. Have some respect.

"Sure whenever. Just call and we'll make an appointment." I said, putting my file back in place.

Suddenly she grabbed a Sharpie from my desk and grabbed my arm. I don't know how, or why I let her, but she proceeded to write on me.

She put the cap back on the sharpie and smiled at me.

"I'm in that much of a hurry. Text me or call me. I don't mind. Thank you for your time Mr. Cullen." She said, leaving my office with numerous clicks of her heels, and giving me a view of her perfectly rounded ass in that pencil skirt.

Good lord…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"So she just gave you her number? Just like that? No questions asked nothing." Said Edward, my half-brother. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not just like that man. She wants to meet up again because she really couldn't tell me what she wanted. She had to go somewhere and was in a hurry, so I'm guessing she did the first thing that came to her mind." I said, making things clear for my little brother.

Eddie boy here was my half-brother because his mom, Esme, married my dad, Carlisle. He's two years younger than I am, making him 24, and he's way shorter than I am too. He's about 6'1. I'm 6'4-6'5. Different doctors have told me different things.

He has unruly brown red hair, always looks like he's just been fucked, and his eyes are a forest green.

He's built I guess, he plays soccer, while I play football. So while I'm big and muscular with bulging muscles ;D , he's lean, and has muscles… but just not as big as mine are.

"She was totally hitting on you." He said, taking a sip of his beer. I almost choked on mine.

"What? No way! The chicks probably married, or engaged or something." I said, rolling my eyes at him. Stupid, he always thinks girls are hitting on me or him.

"I think she's in a serious relationship with someone who majored in Law, and who is so boring its nauseating. And she sees you, this big hunk of a man who owns a tattoo shop, and who has a piercing on his brow, obviously a 'bad boy' type. She just couldn't resist man." He said to me, leaning back on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"If mom sees you, she's gonna kick your ass for putting your feet up like that." Alice said, walking past us with a whole bunch of manila folders in her arms. I laughed and smacked Edward on the back of his head.

"Whoa! Dude, that was so not cool. And by the way Alice I'm a grown man. I can do whatever I want wherever I want." He said, putting the beer down on the floor and crossing his arms.

"You're gay." Alice and I said in unison.

"Who's gay? And… WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN?" My step mom, Esme yelled, rushing over to Edward and pulling his ear.

Alice and I started laughing are asses off, she was bent over clutching her stomach, and I threw my head back and laughed super loud.

"Mom! Ow! Mom stop that really really hurts!" Edward yelled, getting up and trying to ease the pain from his ear.

"Edward Cullen why did you have your feet propped up on that table? When you know I disapprove greatly." Esme said, glaring at him.

"He said 'I'm a grown man. I can do whatever I want wherever I want' and I quote!" chirped Alice, in between laughs. I laughed at that, and got up giving Esme a kiss on the cheek, and Edward a pat on the back.

"I'm gonna head back home you guys, this is way too funny for me to stay here and I gotta do some work anyway." I said, grabbing my phone from the table.

"Emmett thinking something is too funny? And blowing this off for WORK? Whoa whoa whoa what is going on?" Alice said, looking at me like if I had said I'm a woman.

"I got shit to do is all." I said, shrugging it off.

"He's gonna go call his GIRLFRIEND" Edward taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's a client. Get it straight Dickward. It's strictly business. And yes I'm going to call her, because of her client status. And we have to meet up ANYWAY because we have to discuss what she wants me to do to her." I said, walking away. Then I heard snickering and I realized how what I had said could be interpreted.

"Are you guys like 12?" I said, opening the front door.

"13 and a half!" Alice yelled back and we both laughed.

"Bye you guys, see you tomorrow Alice. Bye mom love you." I said and shut the door behind me.

_Two days later_

"Talk to me." Said a cute voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, hi, Bella? This is Emmett from Cullen Tats. You came by earlier this week." I said all business like.

"Emmett Cullen. Of course, how are you?" she asked and I swore I could hear the smile on her face.

_Grow a pair Em._

"I'm great thanks. What about you?" I asked politely, not wanting her to get into detail. Just wanting her to tell me when we can meet up so I can design something for her.

"I'm good, could be better of course. Like always. Anyway, I'm guessing you're calling to set up a meeting. So I can tell you exactly what I want." She said, and I heard some noise on the other end of the call. I briefly wondered what it was.

"Yeah, actually. Whenever is fine for me. It's all up to you." I said, grabbing a pencil from my desk, and holding it between my teeth.

"Well…. Hmm… lemme see. Can you hold on for like two seconds? I swear this won't take long." She said, and I could her rustling around wherever she was.

I waited patiently and finally I heard her sigh into the phone.

"Alright well, I'm free on… Saturday and Sunday. Is that okay with you?" she said, pausing her breath, and even her movements, for there was no sound on the other side of the phone.

"Saturday would be perfect actually. Morning or afternoon?" I asked, putting my pencil against my planner.

"Morning preferably, I get up at around five so at any time is good." She said easily.

"How about bright and early? Say around eight?" I said, penciling her in.

"That's not that bright and early," she said with a laugh, "but perfect. I'll text you the address on tomorrow, Friday. If you have any problem getting there, don't hesitate to call."

"Don't worry I have a GPS. I'm sure I can handle it." I said with a chuckle.

"I'll be expecting your call then. See you soon Emmett." She said laughing, and hung up.

_Where the hell does this chick live that my GPS can't take me?_

I'll find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Alright seriously, like where is your place?" I asked Bella. I had called her because… she was right. My GPS wouldn't take me to where she lived.

I was literally parked in the middle of a dirt road. I didn't know where to go, unless it was back where I came from.

"Haha I told you. Alright describe to me your surroundings. Maybe I can get you out of there." She told me, and I could hear what I thought was horses.

"Um… well. Dirt road, and it looks like it leads to nowhere, and next to me, on both sides, is gated properties, but it just looks like grazing areas for horses. And behind me is civilization." I said to her, back up a little bit. I heard a giggle.

"Alright I know where you are. I'll come get you. You city people…" I heard her mumble at the end. "Just stay where you are. What color is your car?" she asked me.

"It's a black truck. Can't miss it for the world." I said, shutting my ignition off.

"Alright I'll be there in like two minutes." She told me, and I heard a click.

Waiting time….

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said aloud, when I saw what kind of car that was coming towards me.

Whoever was driving, he or she was driving the hottest, the sleekest, sexiest car I have seen in a while.

I watched as someone came out of the car (not Bella, but someone strangely familiar). The man came up to my window and tapped on it, motioning for me to put it down.

"Hey, you Emmett?" the guy asked. I knew this guy. Rose did a tat on him coupla months back. He knew Bella?

"Uh… yeah. And you are?" I asked. What if this guy was some sort of serial killer who had been stalking me.

"Bella Swan's friend. She was kinda tied up so she asked me to come looking for you. Nice truck, are those 24's?" he said, walking away casually and getting into the hot ass car again. I didn't recognize the model. But that was the hottest Camaro ive seen.

He started the car up, and I almost got a boner. That's fucking amazing. Nothing like the sound of a new engine.

While he drived in front of me, I got my phone and called Bella. I just wanted to make sure this guy was legit. I mean you never know.

"yellow?" said Bella.

"yeah, just asking, but you sent a guy out here right? In a Camaro?" I asked, following the guy at a slow pace.

"Haha yeah, I sent him, didn't know he was gonna take the Chevy tho. Just follow him. He's cool. I trust him with my life. Sorry about not going myself, but when you get here, you'll understand." She said to me, and I believed her. I mean… why wouldn't i?

"Alright, see you in a bit. And I brought all the tats I've done before. Just so you could check it out. Get a feel for my style and what not." I said, turning into yet another dirt road that said 'GARAGE'.

"Perfect, and I actually see you pulling up so I'll see you in a minute." She said, and hung up. Does this chick ever say bye? Goddamn.

I drove behind Bella's friend, and pulled into the biggest, building ive ever seen on a private property. It was probably bigger than… than a football stadium. Ok ok, half of it, which is still pretty damn big.

"Jay! Bring him up to the 'stangs! I'm working on Lucy!" I heard Bella's voice cry out from above me.

I got out of my truck and looked up, and saw Bella's silhouette.

"Mr. Cullen, follow me please." The guy, whom I assumed was Jay, told me, I nodded, and proceeded to follow him with all my shit under my arm.

We went up a coupla floors through an elevator and when it finally opened, I was in Mustang heaven.

From the first ever '64 Stang , to the brand new 2011.

"you're shitting me." I said aloud, not aware that Bella was working on the car next to me.

"Actually I'm not," she said, "I'm guessing you're a car person?"

I turned around and almost didn't recognize her.

Bella was… short. And in jeans. Her hair was down, and it was a wavy mess, which looked so hot on her, and was wearing a 'Hollywood Undead' shirt, which was cut off, so it showed her midriff. She was also wearing the hottest pair of jeans I've seen on a woman. They were a faded blue, and were ripped in all the sexy places you could imagine.

We practically wore the same thing.

"Well, I see you're a Hollywood Undead fan," she said, coming up to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm so dirty. She had a leak." She said, pointing behind her to a '72 stang.

"She?" I nearly choked out.

"Yeah… that's Lucy." She smiled. She had a grease stain right under her left eye, and with her hair all messy like that, and her body being showed off the way I prefer on a woman, I was getting pretty hot.

"nice name," I said, nodding towards the car. She nodded.

"My dad named her. She was his prized possession." She said, turning on her heel and walking towards the car.

Next thing I know I'm going towards her and pinning her against the hood of the car.

"I fucking want you. Right _fucking now._"

"Emmett? Cullen!" I heard a voice saying to me.

"Wh—what?" I said, blinking many times to see Bella motioning for me to come towards the car.

"Wanna see whats under this hood? Its pretty sexy" she said, and popped the hood, leaning over and checking a couple of things.

From this angle, I could see the perfect curve of her ass, how she has two small dimples in her lower back. From this angle… things were definitely sexy.

"I'd rather not…" I said, not wanting to get carried away. She then proceeded to smack herself on her forehead with the palm of her hand. When she removed her palm, there was a huge grease stain. I bit back a laugh. She looked absolutely ridiculous, and so cute.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry. That's right. We gotta get to work. Let's go. Sorry sorry, I get distracted easily." She said, walking towards me and grabbing a little towel on the way. She wiped her face, and walked past me towards the elevator.

She got in and looked at me. "Aren't you coming?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

BPOV

"Aren't you coming?" I asked as I looked at Emmett. He looked good today, and it didn't surprise me that he was a car fan. I mean… what guy wasn't?

"Oh… uh… yeah. " He said, following me into the elevator. As I pressed the button to the first floor of my $2,000,000 garage, I looked at Emmett and studied him. He was about 6'4, I don't know. But he was really tall compared to my 5' stature.

"So… I like your truck. Pretty sexy." I said, walking in front of him towards the golf cart I had to move me around this frickin' property. He laughed.

"Are you asking me for permission to ride my truck?" he said, and when I turned back at him, he dimpled at me and his eyes had a mischievous sparkle to them. I winked at him.

"Maybe. I know we'll both enjoy it very much tho. That's a given with me." I said, and turned my back on him again, subconsciously swaying my hips a little extra than necessary. I heard his breath hitch, and his steps paused for just a second, and then he continued after me.

EPOV

Holy. Shit.

Were we… flirting?

Nahh… it couldn't be. We're business partners is all.

_Yeah business partners who fuck. Or so you wish._

SHUT UP EMMETT.

I climbed in next to her in the golf cart, and she started it.

"Ok so I brought everything… I really hope you like it. I've been doin' this for 8 years now, and in highschool I had AP art, so if it's a face, like you're husbands face, or a boyfriends face…" I said, nonchalantly throwing her past and or present into the conversation. Just to figure out if she was single or not.

"Oh no I don't have a husband, or a boyfriend. I have friends that I fool around with. But my girls aren't like… in a relationship with me." She said, driving towards the dirt road I came from.

"Whoa whoa whoa… you're a lezbo?" I asked her, and I swear to god she smirked.


	5. Authors note

Heyyyyy everybody!

Happy Holidays! I'm so sorry for the delay, and I completely hate myself right now for how long it's taken me BUT I will resume updating my stories at least once a week.

I had a lot of stuff going on, personal stuff and just couldn't get around to it. My sincerest apologies.

Thank you for all the follows, and the reviews. I absolutely love them all.

You guys keep me going

-Alex


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

"Whoa whoa whoa… you're a lezbo?" I asked her, and I swear to god she smirked.

She looked at me with a serious expression on her face.

"Is me being sexually attracted to girls a problem?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh.. well.. No.. not at all." Damnit. DAMNIT.

"Good." She said, smiling. She drove off, and I thought.

We were quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Not for me anyway.

I snuck a peek at her, and she looked like she was in her own little word. Not a care in the universe, with a little smile playing on her lips.

I cleared my throat and looked towards where she was taking me. The morning was gorgeous. Not too hot, but there was a breeze, and the sun wasn't at its full potential yet.

Right now we were on a clearly marked dirt road, headed back to where I first came in with Jay, but headed in the other direction, labeled HOUSE.

It was a little dirt road, and then after about 5 minutes on the golf cart I saw big Oak trees that lined either side of another dirt road, and a barn parallel. We turned into the path with the Oaks, and about a football fields length from us, was this big white house, absolutely gorgeous.

It looked like a bigger version of that house in the Notebook. Just gorgeous and rustic looking, but very well kept obviously. She stopped in front of it, turned off the cart and looked at me.

"Welcome to my humble abode Mr. Cullen," she said with a smile.

She got out and walked towards the open(I guess you can leave your front doors open like this when you have such a big property and it's so out of the way) doors of her house and called out a name.

"Johnny, you can leave it there. I'll be using it later. Thanks doll," she said, kissing an older looking African American sir on the cheek. He smiled and he ruffled her hair.

She looked back towards me and smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to come inside or are you some kind of vampire that needs my permission first?" she asked laughing. I smiled and jogged up the front porch steps and joined her.

Holy shittamales.

The inside of this house…

"Ballin'!" I said before catching myself. And then I facepalmed myself.

Bella laughed. I blushed.

Damn you Emmett. Damn you. You stupid fucktard. What the fuck is WRONG with yo—

"It was my grandfather's house. So technically HE was the one who was ballin'." She said with a smile.

I nodded, embarrassed. Should have thought of that first you stupid fuck.

"Well lead the way ma'am," I said to her, sweeping my arm in a general direction.

"God that makes me feel old." She frowned a little bit and walked down this hallway with portraits on the wall. None of them of her, not that I could tell. Lots of old people. Lots of people who looked like they had a LOT of money.

"So.. I don't want to sound rude, or prejudiced.. But you don't seem like the type of person who gets inked. Like.. in my experience, people who live.. like this.." God I'm an idiot.

"Well Mr. Cullen… Although I look a certain way, and act a certain way around people, im not exactly the cookie cutter type. I was raised a certain way, and I live by certain guidelines ive set up for myself. And although people of my 'social status' may not get tattoos often, its personal opinion on them I suppose." She said, leading me into a study type room.

It had a big desk, and papers strewn across it. Although it was a study of sorts, it had a peaceful ambiance to it.

God I sound like Dickward. _Ambiance?_

A picture catches my eye. It looks a lot like Bella now, but a little different.

"That's my mom… wasn't she beautiful?" Bella said from behind me. I nod and look back at her.

"What the fuck…" I said, looking her up and down.

She had taken off her jeans and shirt, and was in her bra and underwear.


	7. Another authors note!

Hello everyone

I just wanted to get a little feel on what y'all want in the story. More Bella POV or other characters. Maybe more smut? ;)

You can follow me on my twitter Alex_Caro456 and tweet me, or just send me some personal messages!

I'd love to hear what y'all have to say, and I'll be posting when I'll be updating

Love you all so very much!


End file.
